


The Black Potter

by ktwinchesterhale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Pairings to be added later, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Marauders' Era Flashbacks, Muggle Born Racism, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parselmouth Draco Malfoy, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Professor Black, Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood!Harry, Purebloods, Runespoor - Freeform, Sirius Black & Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwinchesterhale/pseuds/ktwinchesterhale
Summary: The tree had shifted to accommodate the many changes over the years since Sirius had last seen it. Narcissa’s son had been born and his darling little face appeared on the tapestry; Regulus’ face had become a skull; but most dramatically of all, the branch of Belvina Black-Burke had grown out to show her daughter Euphemia Burke’s marriage to Fleamont Potter and their only son James, whose head was also a skull. The branch tangled with the end of what should have been Sirius’ branch had his mother not blasted it.Walburga was caressing where the two branches joined together and lead up to Harry’s sweet little face and the scroll that bore his full name: James Hyperion Black-Potter.





	1. a star is born in the collapse of a nebula

           “James, Stop being a Hufflepuff and ask her!” Sirius huffed across his charms essay.

            James sighed. “You’re sure she knows about this.”

            “Yes! Tell him, Remus, Tell him whatcha told me.”

            Remus rolled his eyes but not taking them away from his own work. “ One of the Ravenclaws in our study group had Lily proof read a paper for Defense about the Heres Ipsius vs. Muggle Surrogacy.”

            James gave Moony a relieved look. “Okay. How do I look? Do I look like Daddy material?”

           Sirius smirked. “Maybe if you actually had chest hair and wore more leather- OW!” Remus elbowed Sirius in the ribs.

           James ducked around the shelf to see Lily looking for a certain book. Being the _charmer_ that he was James leaned against the self. “Hey, Evans?”

           “No” she said flatly without sparing him a glance.

           “I didn’t even ask you anything, yet!”

           “James, you’ve been asking me the same thing since fourth year. I know it’s hard for you to comprehend, but not all women want to date you.” Lily thumbed through the index of the book she was holding.

          “I wasn’t gonna ask you on a date.” James blushed.

          Lily finally looked up at James with those green eyes caused James to be slightly taken aback. “Alright then, what is it?”

          He fluffed his hair nervously. “So you read that essay one of the Ravenclaws wrote on Heres Ipsius vs. Muggle Surrogacy, right?” She nodded for him to continue. “Well in pureblood families like mine and Sirius’ we’re expected to carry on the family name and –in his case- purity, pretty quickly after we graduate from Hogwarts. So most of the pureblood families are expecting engagement announcements this year; That’s clearly not going to happen this year seeing as Sirius is as bent as a dog’s hind leg and I have spent all my time at Hogwarts pinning for you-”

          Lily added. “Hopelessly.” James sighed. “So Sirius and I were wondering if you’d carry our baby?”

          The ginger girl stared at him with wide eyes, before calmly shutting her book and decking James right in the jaw. The blow threw him off his guard and into the bookcase. Lily quickly packed up her things. Prongs could hear Wormtail, Moony and Padfoot barking with laughter around the corner along with Lily’s choice words. “I thought you were being serious for a moment-Black you say a word I hex off your bits- I thought you had changed become responsible! But no, you’re still a stuck up spoiled posh wanker who only thinks about his stupid pranks or where he wants his cock!” she hissed before pushing past him.

         Sirius abruptly stopped laughing when Lily grabbed Remus by the labels of his jumper and kissed the hell out of him.

         “Oi! Women get your hands off my boyfriend! Get your own!” Sirius shouted earning a loud shush from the librarian.

         “That was a punishment for you Black and maybe I will… Serverus!” she tromped off towards where Snape was studying. James made a pained noise in the back of his throat.

          Once he recovered, Remus cleared his throat. “I’ll go talk to her.”

         “No you bloody will not!” yelled Sirius and James in unison earning them another shush.

         “I thought you said that she read a Ravenclaw’s essay on this?” asked Peter bashfully.

         Remus smirked. “She did, James and Sirius just assumed that because it was a Ravenclaw’s it was a good essay.”

 

        Despite the protest of the other Marauders, Remus had sought Lily out to talk, and thanks to his honesty and sensible wit, Lily agreed to carry a Black-Potter heir into the world. Of course she had insisted that if she do this that it be after they graduated. The others were quite proud of Remus considering he convinced Evans to do participate in illegal blood magic.

        Much to her surprise, as she carried James’ and Sirius’ child and spent more time with James she began to fall in love with him. Shortly before the birth the two were married. Baby Rearing wasn’t the only thing going on, Lord Voldemort and his followers had split the wizarding world in two. While a majority of old families believed in blood purity in some regard, many thought the Dark Lord took things too far.

       The Potters had been one such family. Fleamont and Euphoria were ecstatic to have a grandchild on the way however, weakened by old age dragon pox took them both before the conception ritual could be completed. Sirius had yet to inform his own family of the baby’s true lineage even a year after his birth. Just as planned all not told assumed Harry to be Lily’s biological son.

       Then the prophecy came. Only two children could complete it. For that the marauders devised a plan to protect the baby they had worked so hard for.

 

**_ 31 October 1981 _ **

 

       Sirius had gone out to pick up take out from the local dinner. When he was on his way back and just down the road from the house. A flash of green light filled the sky. Sirius dropped the fish n chips and broke into a run towards the house. As he neared the house another green flash flooded the sky from the nursery window. The moment he ran through the door the third and final flash exploded through the house blasting Sirius off his feet. Through his ringing ears Sirius could barely make out the sound of a baby crying.

      “Harry!” Sirius screamed as he crawled over James body at the base of the stairs. He burst into Harry’s nursery wand drawn. Lily lay wide-eyed on the floor next to the crib; Next to her laid the unmoving body of Lord Voldemort; Harry sat in his crib wailing.

      Wand pointed at the corpse, Sirius kicked the phoenix wand away from the Voldemort before checking for a pulse. None.

      Sirius scooped his son out of the crib before checking for Lily’s pulse as well. Lily Potter was gone. Harry was still crying in his arms. Sirius quickly checked the baby over to make sure he was all right. Other than the shallow lightning bolt on his forehead, their son was okay. Their son- James!

     With Harry still in tow, Sirius hurried back down the stairs. He dropped to his knees beside his best friend he dropped his dogwood wand next to James to feel his jugular. Feeling nothing but cooling flesh, Sirius sobbed.

        Despite the whorl of emotions he felt, he knew he could not stay there and wait for help. Death Eaters could come looking for their Lord. He found Lily’s owl in the living room and wrote a quick note to Dumbledore identifying where he’d be and that he had Harry. Rushing manically around the house Sirius gathered his son’s things that he could think of and some of his own before apparating to Islington, London.

         He didn’t know where else to go. He knew there was a good chance even after explaining what had happened that he would be kicked out. But he knew that there was no way any Death Eater would step foot with in those walls and his son would be safe.

         Sirius knocked on the door to number 12 Grimmauld Place. He prepared himself for the insanity of what he was doing. Kreacher opened the door. “Master Black, What are you doing here? The mistress made it known that the mistress never wished to see the young master or the young master’s werewolf trollop-”

        Sirius growled. “I am still the Heir of this family; you will remember, I told you never to call Remus that. Now, I will be in the drawing room you, will fetch mother.”

         Kreacher opened the door wider to let Sirius through. “The mistress will not be pleased by the young master’s presence, nor will the mistress be pleased about visitors at this hour.”

          "Go! You useless thing.” Sirius barked as he strode towards the drawing room.

          Sirius dropped the baby satchel to the floor, before gently laying sleeping Harry on the couch cushions and detangling his tiny hand from his father’s curls.

           Just as he sat up right again, he heard something that sounded like glass shatter upstairs followed by harsh yells. He ignored the commotion and cast a quick healing charm on his son’s forehead, yet it remained unchanged.

            “I thought I told you never to set foot in this house again unless you were prepared to adhere to our ways.”

           Sirius’s head snapped up to see his mother standing in the doorway with a look of utter displeasure. Her blond hair had turned almost white since the last time he saw her, which was six years ago. Six rough years, Regulus had died followed by Orion. Hopefully, she would be too weary to fight.

          “I’m sorry I couldn’t come to Dad’s or Reg’s funeral, I was in hiding with Lily and James.”

           Walburga sneered. “Of course, you chose them over your own family.”

           Sirius stood. “They are family… were anyway.”

          “Not by blood though, or else they would still be your family.” She spat.

          “They were by blood, but not mine. And I don’t think Voldemort gave a damn whether it was blood or not when he murdered them! ... They’re dead, mum. I had no where else to go.”

           “So you decide to come crawling back to your real family, now that the man who made you a queer blood traitor is dead.”

            “James didn’t make me queer! The disgust for women’s genitals and desire to suck cock made me queer!” Believe me, I don’t want to be here as much as you don’t want me to be a poofer. But this is the only place safe from Death Eater for now.”

            She narrowed her blue eyes. “You’re brother was a Death Eater. Lucius is part of the inner circle. My darling niece, Bella, is the Dark Lord’s favorite, why would you possibly think I won’t just turn you over to them.”

            “Lord Voldemort is dead. He tried to kill both the last Black and last Potter heirs-”

            Walburga’s eyes grew wide. “His death might mean many things. But my giving a damn about the continuation of the Potter family lines died when he married that mudblood!”

            Sirius was about to his mother’s yelling, when Harry awoke and began crying.

            Walburga stormed over next to the couch and stared down at the crying baby behind her son. The next thing Sirius knew his mother pressed her wand to Sirius’ throat.

           “Get out of my house and take that whore of a mudblood’s filthy half-blooded bastard out of my house! Always Pure- Sirius! You never understood what it means to be a Black.” She hissed through her gritted teeth.

           Sirius glared at his mother. “Harry isn’t Lily’s. Lily is- was his stepmother. Harry is a pureblood.”

          Walburga lowered her wand. “And what self respecting family would admit to a bastard with those blood traitor Potters. What other family?”

          Sirius rolled his eyes. “I take it no ones been in the tapestry room since Regs died have they?”

         Walburga gathered her nightgown and high tailed it out the door. “Are you implying that this child is a Black?!” she stormed up the stairs. Sirius grabbed his crying son before following after his mother. He found her caressing the tapestry.

          The tree had shifted to accommodate the many changes over the years since Sirius had last seen it. Narcissa’s son had been born and his darling little face appeared on the tapestry; Regulus’ face had become a skull; but most dramatically of all, the branch of Belvina Black-Burke had grown out to show her daughter Euphemia Burke’s marriage to Fleamont Potter and their only son James, whose head was also a skull. The branch tangled with the end of what should have been Sirius’ branch had his mother not blasted it.

          Walburga was caressing where the two branches joined together and lead up to Harry’s sweet little face and the scroll that bore his full name: James Hyperion Black-Potter.

            “We can him Harry, Hyperion is such a mouth full.”

            “You swore to me you’d never sleep with a woman and I never thought for a second you would use old forbidden magic. I not only grieved your brother I grieved the Black family name.” She turned to him jaw set. “Hyperion will have the full power of the most noble and ancient house of Black to safe guard him. You have fulfilled your duty to the family. You have given us not only a male heir, but a pureblooded one. I will begin work on resorting your portrait tomorrow.”

            Sirius remained firm. “Bellatrix?”

            Walburga gave him a condescending look. “My niece may be madly in love with the Dark Lord but she is loyal to the house of Black, she has always placed her blood over her personal feelings- an admirable quality I thought you incapable of until this moment.”

            Sirius rolled his eyes. Walburga held open her arms. “May I hold my grandson?”

            He glared at his mother. “Five minutes ago you called him a filthy half blooded bastard.”

            She gave him that mother knows best look. “Yes well now I know he’s a pureblooded bastard and I wish to hold him.”

            Sirius hesitated for a moment before handing Harry over to her.

           Walburga smiled at him. “Hello Hyperion let me look at you.” She smoothed down his hair. “He has your same unruly curls.” Brushing his hair from his forehead she spotted the lightning bolt cut on his forehead. “And how did this happen, Sirius?”

           Sirius choked back the tears. “Voldemort, tried to kill him, Lily gave her life to save him… I … I should have been there.”

           “If you had been you’d be dead. And I am much to old to raise another child, Sirius.”

           He choked out a laugh. “Merlin’s balls, mother. I can only imagine how you’d raise him. A very disturbed notion indeed.” Sirius paused. “Do you think the reason he survived is because he was born of blood magic?”

           “I’m afraid that is not the case.” Said a soft raspy voice from behind him.

           Sirius whorled around drawing his wand.

           Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway. He breathed a sigh of relief. “Albus, I assume you saw what I sent you. You saw Voldemort’s body?”

          “Yes, Sirius, I did but I’m afraid that I am not here on Order business.”

          Bartemius Crouch and several Aurors filed into the room. Sirius stepped back placing himself between the Aurors and his mother and son. “And why is this lot here?”

         Barty spoke. “Someone betrayed the Potters and informed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and is therefore a Death Eater. You were their secret keeper, Black and to make matters worse you kidnapped the child when your master failed to kill him!”

         Sirius and Walburga raised their wands causing the aurors to response in kind. “I would never betray James and Lily! I wasn’t the secret keeper; Peter was! I was hiding with them and that rat betrayed us! I took my son to keep him safe!”

        “You’re son! You had and affair. That just gives you motive to turn to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.” Crouch snapped.

        “Barty…” Dumbledore interjected. “Look at the Tapestry.”

        The head auror turned and stared at the wall before whispering “ _Heres Ipsius_ ” after a moment.

        Sirius nodded in agreement. “ _Heres Ipsius_.” The Aurors stared at Black in bewilderment but did not lower their wands.

        “I believe Mr. Black is not guilty of being a Death Eater. But I believe he willingly took place in a illegal blood ritual.”

        Sirius smiled. “To that I would confess and go willingly, if you promise me, Pettigrew gets what he deserves.”

        Albus’ eyes twinkled over his spectacles. Sirius dropped his wand and allowed the Aurors to seize him roughly. He looked over his shoulder to his mother and son. And turned back to Barty. “Can you at least allow me the decency to say good bye to my son?”

        Crouch nodded to the two aurors hold him. Sirius jerked his arms way and reached out for his son. He kissed the top of Harry’s forehead next to his cut. “I’ll be back before you know it, Pup.” He smiled and brushed Harry’s curls back before handing him back over to Walburga.

        As they took hold of him again he looked to Walburga. All she could see was her baby boy holding the same stubborn but frightened resolve he had had when he was sixteen the last time she had seen him. In the blink of an eye that look faded and the cocky confident Black heir said. “Take care of him while I’m gone would you, mummy?

       “Of course, Sirius.”

 

       The following morning the Prophet headline was all about James Hyperion Black-Potter, the-boy-who-lived, the-boy-who-defeated-the-dark-lord, the-boy-born-of-dark-magic. On the back page given much less priority, an article read that Sirius Black had been sentenced to five years in Azkaban for the use of illegal blood magic used to conceive the savior of the wizarding world.

        As Walburga read the paper, she heard several owls land on the window. Everyone had questions about the new Black Heir.

 


	2. Bad Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 31 1986

            His grandmother and Uncle Cyg tried their best to keep the boy out of the public eye. The fear of death eater retaliation constantly loomed over the young boy, despite the Blacks copious number of connections and allies. For the most part they kept the boy safe within the wards of Grimmwauld Place. The Black-Potter spent most of his early life isolated from other children his age.

            He knew he had cousins close in age, but for some reason Gran and Great Granddad Arturcus would not allow him to meet them. Hyperion knew that some were blood traitors and that was the reason that they weren’t on the tapestry or why he couldn’t see them. This was the way of the Blacks. But he did not understand some things.

            Since leaving the homes of the Black family was a special event for the boy, he asked Walburga if she would take him to Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor for his birthday. After much displeasure and consideration, she sent an owl to see which of the Black elders were available to chaperon the trip.

            Arturcus stayed at Grimmuald Place to care for Melania, who was fading more and more each day. Cygnus, Pollux and Cassiopeia were delighted to go with the young heir.

            July 31st being the day before students left for Hogwarts, Diagon Alley couldn’t have been more crowded. Despite all of the Pureblood and half-blood families whispering to each other upon seeing the boy-who-lived, no one dared approach; cold glares from Walburga Black insure that.

            Mr. Fortescue adamantly refused to let Walburga pay the Boy-Who-Lived’s ice cream, it would only be on the house. Hyperion got Vanilla with Bertie Bott’s on top.

            He kicked his legs back and forth as his family chatted on. Pollux sneered at a couple paying for their child’s ice cream that weren’t sure how many knuts equaled a sickle. “Another mudblood headed to taint Hogwarts.”

            Aunt Cassiopeia sighed in her sweet voice. “Such a shame, I fear that great school will be in the dumps, before Hyperion gets to learn a thing.”

            “It’s not as if we couldn’t afford to send him somewhere else.” Cygnus mused.

            “But I want to go to Hogwarts.” The boy protested.

            Walburga hummed. “We shall see when the time comes.”

He pouted at his grandmother. “But I want to meet Draco.”

            His elders stopped and starred at him. Cygnus spoke first. “Dear Boy, why do you wish to meet my grandson so badly?”

            Hyperion shrugged. “I haven’t met many kids my age and he’s a Black heir like me. Grandma always says ‘Always Pure’ and ‘Always the House first.’” Walburga beamed with pride.

            “While this is true, Draco is one of the Black Heirs, however his father was a Death Eater.” Cygnus ignored the disapproving glare from his sister. “Lucius is not to be trusted and Draco will have to choose his own path one day- whether to follow the Black or Malfoy Traditions, in the same way you will have to follow either the Black or Potter ones.”

            The boy merely shrugged and took another bite of ice cream. “Why can’t I follow both?”

            Aunt Cassi smiled sweetly. She tended to explain the more delicate matters to Hyperion since she had more tack than the rest of the family. “While your fathers preserved the family line, with purity intact, when they completed he ritual for your birth, Sirius did not preserve the integrity of the family. The Potters while a strong Pureblood family were not one of the twenty-eight. Thus lacking the prestigious bloodline we hold so dear.”

            The boy took another bite of his ice cream. “Why aren’t the Potters in the 28?”

            “When the 28 were formed the Potter Patriarch was quite fond of muggles-”

            “Fond is not the word I would use. He wished for the ministry to interfere with muggle affairs for fear that the mudbloods and blood traitors living among them would be killed.” Pollux scoffed.

            Aunti Cassi laid a delicate hand on her brother’s shoulder. “Pollux, we are in public, show some decorum.”

Great-grandpa Pollux cleared his throat. “In retrospect, Henry Potter was correct. We lost many Purebloods that lived in mostly muggle villages. Before that war there were far more prestigious pureblood families.”

            Cassi reacted across the table and wiped Hyperion’s mouth with her napkin. “Leaving the Potters out of the list might have been the author’s way of insulting Henry. A sneaky way of implying that he was not a pureblood or legitimate child.”

            Hyperion was clearly getting bored of his Aunt’s chattering. Walburga spoke, “The Potters were far more lax in the practices of Pureblood traditions.”

           

The boy finished his ice cream in silence. As they were leaving he took his grandmother’s hand. “So if me and Draco both choose the Black Traditions does that mean we can be friends.”

            Cygnus mumbled under his breath. “If you both choose Walburga Black’s ways you’ll probably be more than friends.” His comment earned him a glare from his sister.

            “You have many years before that matters. Cygnus would you watch your darling grand nephew for a while, I have business to attend to in Knockturn Alley.”

            Pollux straightened. “I was well. Will you allow me to escort my lovely daughter on her shopping trip?” He offered his arm.

            Walburga smiled taking his arm. “Father, you have grown rather ridiculous in your old age.”

            When they were out of earshot, Uncle Cygnus placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Come on Harry let’s have us some fun.”

            He grabbed Cassi’s hand as they headed in the opposite direction of Pollux and Walburga.

            “Where are we going?” He asked.

            “I am in need of certain rare ingredients for a coughing potion. I thought you might like to go with me to get them from the Malfoy Apothecary and meet my youngest daughter Narcissa.”

            “You mean I’m really gonna get to meet her!”

            “Of course Harry, consider it a birthday surprise.”

            The storefront was painted dark green and _Malfoy Apothecary_ was written in neat gold script above the recessed doorway. The bay windows were filled with displays of cauldrons mortar and pestles, and dried herbs.

            The door chimed when Cygnus ushered Cassiopeia and young Hyperion inside. Rows of ceiling height shelves ran the length of the shop perpendicular to the clerk’s counter. It was unlike any apothecary Harry had ever been in before. This one had meticulously organized and labeled jars evenly spaced on the shelves instead of cluttered over flowing cases.

            A young man wearing a dark green apron over his robes appeared from around the corner. “May I assist you?”

            “Yes, I am in need of this list of items.” Uncle Cygnus pulled a small folded parchment from the breast pocket of his robes and handed it to the young clerk.

            “Very good, sir. Might I interest any of you in a cup of tea while you wait for me to fetch these?”

            “No thank you.” Said Cassi. Harry shook his head. The silver headed man looked to his family. “No, however, Is Mrs. Malfoy checking over the books today?”

            “Oh, yes. Mr. Black, would you like to speak with her?”

            Cygnus smile. The clerk let them behind the counter and to a door at the back of the shop. He rapped once on the door before opening it for them and letting them inside.

            A woman with pale skin and even paler hair sat behind a large black desk with ledgers piled open atop one another in front of her. She looked up with strikingly pale eyes.           

            “Father, what a pleasant surprise? To what do I owe this visit?” Narcissa stood and smiled.

            “I was in the need of a few things and thought I would drop by and see you.”

            She merely gave him a knowing look before turning to Harry. “And who is this delightful young man?”

            He looked at Aunt Cassi, who nodded at him. “Go ahead.”

            “James Hyperion Black-Potter, but you can call me Harry- except infront of grandma. She thinks that Harry sounds to muggle and not classy, but Aunt Cassi says that its okay cause a muggle Prince is called Harry. And since I’m the Black heir I’m like royalty.”

            She smiled. “Well Harry. It is very nice to finally meet you. I’m Narcissa Black Malfoy.”

Harry’s green eyes grew wide. “You’re Draco’s mum!”

            “Yes, I am. Has my father been telling you about his grandson?”

            He nodded. “He talks about you too. I’ve seen Draco and you on the tapestry. I want to meet him.”

            “I think he would like that as well.” Narcissa sent her father a look.

            Cassiopeia patted Harry on the shoulder. “Why don’t you explore the shop, while we have a chat?”

            The boy nodded before running out the door. Cygnus closed it behind him.

            Narcissa spoke. “He is quit social why have we not already introduced the two.”

            Cassiopeia sighed. “Walburga fears for the boy’s safety. She fears many would retaliate for the death of their Lord.”

            “Walburga has nothing to fear, most of the families that still follow the old ways believe Hyperion will be a greater champion for the old ways than the Dark Lord.”

            Cygnus scoffed. “Harry is just a boy, that hasn’t even gotten his first wand. How can anyone believe that?”

            “How can a baby defeat a dark lord.” Cassi replied.

            “Everyone knows he was conceived through an ancient ritual of forbidden blood magic, and that Walburga Black is raising him in isolation in the Black house. How could anyone think him to be anything different?”

            Cygnus hummed. “I believe the others will follow the example of the Dark Lord’s last free Lieutenant.”

Narcissa smiled. “He will not be a problem, Harry will be welcome and well protected should he ever visit Malfoy Manor.”

            At that moment there was a loud yelp and the sound of glass shattering. Cygnus, Cassiopeia, and Narcissa rushed out of the office into the main part of the store. The young assistant had jumped up on the counter knocking several vials of ingredients into the floor.

            “Merlin’s beard! What has gotten into you?”

            “My lady! The runespoor is loose. I don’t know how-”

            “It matters not. What matters is Hyperion is exploring the shop. Find him.” she said drawing her wand.

            Cygnus and Cassiopeia followed in suit. “Aunt Cass, you and Mr. Fawley will take the upper floor. Father and I will search this one.”

            They moved together through the shop. As they neared the alcove where the potion texts were kept, Narcissa heard quiet hissing. She motioned her father over. They leaned around the shelf for the missing beast. Both Blacks were shaken by what they saw.

            “How could anyone think him a Dark Lord indeed.” Narcissa whispered.

 

           

            Harry hated it when adults made him leave the room to talk. Clearly there was a silencing charm on this door, because as soon as it shut he could hear nothing. Harry sighed having no choice but to actually explore instead of eavesdropping. The conversations adults tried to hide were usually the most interesting.

            He walked among the cases reading the labels of things that were at his eye level. Distantly, he heard whispering. He turned to the shopkeeper. “Sorry? You were saying?”

            The young man gave Harry a confused glance. “I didn’t say anything.”

            “Oh” The young Black turned back to what he was looking at. He heard the whispers again and followed them through the shop.

            Finally, he came to a rather large wooden box. Where he could hear the voice quiet clearly _. ‘Perhaps a house elf being punished.’_

            “Hello?” he said to the box.

            The whispering stopped for a moment before a female voice spoke. “You can ssspeak to usss?”

            “Us? There’s more than one of you?”

            “We are of three mindsss but we are one.”

            Harry placed a hand on the box. “I do not understand. What are you & why are you in there?”

            “The anssswer to the later is undersssstood with the ansssswer to the firssst. We are runessspoor.”

            “Stop teasssing the thing. It might help usss.”

            “Help Usss! It will harm usss. It will only trick usss for eggsss.”

            Harry was puzzled by the three voices. “Why would I want your eggs?”

            “That isss all your kind want of usss iss our eggsss.” The first voice spoke again.

            “I don’t want your eggs.”

            They went quiet again. “Prove it. Ssshow usss your face ssso we can ssssee you are no lair.”

            Harry pushed the lid off of the crate only to have six large yellow eyes staring into his. Slowly they rose out of the box to reveal a massive three-headed snake.

            Hyperion fell backwards in surprise catching himself on his elbows. The snake slid its heads to the floor. One head watched him as it moved. Once completely out of the crate the runespoor took off slithering away into the shop. The boy could hear the heads whispering to each other as it went.

            Less than later, he heard a scream; the runespoor came sliding back towards Harry seconds later.

            All three heads stared at him as the middle spoke. “You wizzzard hatchling are a friend to usss. You have granted usss freedom ssso usss will grant you the only thing we have to give.”

            She opened her maw and laid a sand colored egg into Harry’s lap. “Keep it close.” Said the one on the right. “One day you will need it.”

            “Few have the gift to ssspeak to usss” said the middle head.

            “And even fewer take mercccy on our kind.” The left said as the snake wrapped itself around Harry’s body three times. They slithered away to squeeze into a crack in the wall.

            “Harry!” He turned his head to see Narcissa running towards him. “Are you alright?” He nodded. “She didn’t hurt you?”

            “No. She thanked me and gave me this.” He held his egg close. “Why did you have her locked in there?” She said you wanted her eggs.”

            “Hyperion, you could understand her and she you?” Cygnus asked as he stepped closer.

            “Of course. Couldn’t you?”

            Cygnus and Narcissa shared a look. “No, very few have the gift, young Lord Black.”


	3. the return of Sirius Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pads is back from Azkaban. And the whole Black clan is as purist as ever.

 

            The weeks following the Runespoor incident, hushed whipsers spread through many old pureblood families. Many of the sacred twenty eight were beginning to believe that the-boy-who-lived would be a greater Dark Lord than Voldemort. Families, such as the Notts and Crabbes, who had not associated with the Blacks since they named the boy heir, were sending letters by owl asking to meet with him or sent up play dates with their heirs.

            Walburga merely responded that Hyperion was shy and preferred not to meet new people. A bold faced lie if Cygnus had ever heard one. She did concede to Harry’s request to meet the Malfoys after much debate with her brother.

            Both boys were quite anxious to meet. The Sunday following the Runespoor debacle, Cygnus escorted Harry through apparition to the Malfoy Manor. This was supposed to be fun. Or at least Hyperion thought it should be, until his Gran had dressed him up in his posh silver embroidered black robes and attempted to comb his hair.

            He recognized Narcissa immediately. She was dressed in a posh pale green dress. Beside her stood a man Harry could only assume was her husband, Lucius. He had the same long white blond hair as his wife and his vest was made out of the same green fabric as his wife’s dress. His pale blue eyes looked as though he was up to something. Harry found him rather intimidating and immediately didn’t trust him.

            Between them stood a girl about the same age as Harry with her pretty white blond hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She had on robes that matched both Lucius and Narcissa. Hyperion reasoned that she must be Draco’s sister that he didn’t know he had.

            “Welcome, Cygnus. It’s good to see you as always.” Lucius nodded. “This must be Hyperion.” He turned his gaze towards Harry.

            Harry refused to let himself be intimidated. He stared him right back. “Yes, Sir.”

            The blond man nudged the girl forward. “Draco, introduce yourself.”

 

            The girl steeped forward and looked at Harry with bright gray eyes. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, pleasure to make your acquaintance.

            _Oh._ “James Hperion Black-Potter. It’s nice to meet you.”

            The three adults around them beamed with pride.

            “How about you boys go play and I’ll have Dobby bring up some tea and biscuits in a bit.”

            Draco grabbed the other boy’s hand and pulled him after him. Harry followed him up the stairs to Draco’s room.

            Everything was in its proper place. Of course, Narcissa had probably made the other boy clean his room… or a house elf.

            “So what do you like to do for fun?”

            Harry shrugged. “’Bout you?”

            “I like to read mostly. And tell Dobby what to do.”

            “Your house elf?”

            “Yeah.”

            They sat their for a second before Harry spoke. “Do you like quidditch?”

            Draco perked up. “I love quidditch; Falmouth Falcons are my favorite. What’s yours?”

            “I don’t really have a favorite. I like Puddlemere well enough. But the Falcons are brilliant too.”

            Draco grinned. “You can be for the Falcons when you’re with me then!”

            “Yay!”

            “Do you want to see my toy broom? I’m not allowed a real one yet, but I still love it.”

            “I have one too! My dad gave it to me before he went to Askaban.”

            The blond pouted. “I wish you had brought it then we could race or something.”

            Harry hoped off the bed. “I’ll go ask Cygnus to tell Kreacher to fetch it for us.”

 

            The two boys raced all over Malfoy Manor and the grounds for the rest of the day on their brooms. They also played a game of chicken with the peacocks, which they swore never to do again and to never tell Lucius what happened.

            From the first day they meet the boys were inseparable. Most weekends the boys spent together at either Malfoy Manor or Grimmauld Palace.

            It was rather clear to the families of the Twenty- Eight that the power of the Houses of Black and Malfoy were one once again.

 

November 1, 1986

 

            Aurors escorted Sirius Black to the Ministry of Magic where his remaining release papers were to be signed. He go to the main floor before and Offical would give him back his wand. Honestly, he could careless if they gave him his wand back; Sirius was far more concerned about getting to see his son.

            Sirius was practically dancing in the lift, he was shifting his weight between his feet so much. When the lift doors opened, it wasn’t just Harry and Walburga waiting; Grandfather Pollux, Cassiopeia, Grandmother Irma, and Uncle Cygnus were all there as well. But perhaps the face he was most surprised to see was Lucius Malfoy, looking as unpleasant as ever.

            Sirius shot him a weary glace if anything Lucius should be where he just came from. Narcissa was smiling next to him hlding his arm, clearly trying to get her husband to contain his distain for her cousin.

            He reconized Harry instantly, the boy had his messy black hair but he looked just like James. And next to him, was of course the reason for the Malfoys to be there; their white blond son, Draco was clearly friends with his own.

            “Mother.” He nodded to Walburga.

            “Sirius. “ She replied coldly.

            Sirius bent down so he could look Harry in the eye as he spoke. “’Ello, Pup. Do you know who I am?”

            The boy nodded. “You’re Sirius Arcturus Black, and that means you’re my father.”

            Sirius smiled. “You can call me Dad or Padfoot.”

            “Padfoot?”

            Sirius smiled. “Yeah, its from an inside joke that me and James had; I’ll explain it hen you’re a bit older.”

            The blond boy elbowed Harry’s side. “Oh… Um… Dad this is Draco Abraxas Malfoy, my best mate.”

            Draco stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

            Sirius was bewildered but shook the child’s hand. He was so proper for a six year old.

            “Sirius, We’ve had Kreacher prepare a luncheon at Grimmauld Place for the lot. It will be ready soon.”

           

            Hyperion and Sirius awkwardly danced around getting to know one another as they ate. Harry suddenly jerked and turned to Walburga. “Gran, can I show Dad the girls?”

            Walburga smiled a proud smile that worried Sirius. “Of course, dear.”

            Harry bolted from the room only to come back a minute later carrying a small runespoor.

            Sirius almost fell out of his chair. “Harry, Put that down! They’re dangerous.”

            “Sirius, calm yourself, Hyperion’s friends with the beast. They wouldn’t hurt him. They told him so.” Walburga stared down her son.

           He turned back to Harry. “You’re a Parseltongue.”

            Draco bounced over to Harry. “He’s really goo. He’s teaching me some.”

            The snake lifted its heads and hissed something to Harry, who responded in kind before speaking in English. “Gran, they’re hungry.”

            “Kreacher!” Walburga snapped. “Fetch and butcher a rat for Hyperion’s beast.”

            A shadow fell across Sirius’ face. “It eats rats?”

            Lucius ceased his conversation with Cygnus to scoff at Sirius. “Of course, it does it’s a magical snake.”

            Sirius stood up with a smile and walked towards his son. “Pup, introduce me to your adorable little friend here.”

            His son grinned at him for the first time in five years.

 

 

            Sirius and Harry continued to live at Grimmuald Place, while the two grew closer and Sirius searched for a flat and job. He had mucked up royally at one point and mentioned a flat to his mother.

            Walburga had wailed and screeched. “ ** _You’re trying to kill your own mother! You ungrateful brat! I allowed you back into the family! And the first thing you do when you get home is try to steal Hyperion away!”_**

            “ ** _He’s mine son, mother. Not yours. Its not stealing_**!”

            “ ** _You’re stealing my only will to live! I’ll die if you take him_**!”

            “ ** _How will we ever know you’ll be dead for a year before your corpse stop screaming insults at people_**!” Sirius had yelled before apparating to the Leaky Cauldron.

            Sirius flagged Tom down for a bottle of firewhiskey before meandering to a table in the back. He was quite glad that Harry had been over at Malfoy Manor, not that he would ever admit it mind you. But he didn’t need to see the animosity between him and the boy’s grandmother.

            Speaking animosity somedays he felt like he was the one married to Lucius Malfoy instead of his cousin. Lucius would have been an excellent nagging wife. Sirius knew Harry needed more friends than just Draco and Draco needed friends other than Harry; that much he and Lucius agreed on. The particular children to introduce them to was a different matter altogether.

            Sirius had tried to set up a meeting with Blair Fox, one of Sirius’s fellow Gryffindors, and her son. But the whole Black-Malfoy clan was to the point of pulling wands when they realized that she had married a muggle.

            He was about a third of the way through the bottle when he heard a family voice. “Good to see you as a free man, Sirius.”

            He looked up to see twinkling blue eyes staring at him over half-moon spectacles.

            “I’m afraid you’ve caught me at a bad time, professor. Lucky for me, you can’t give me detention anymore.”

            “A shame that, since it’s you I came to see.”

            Sirius cocked an eyebrow. “No offense, Albus, but you’re older than my grandfather.”

            Dumbledore smiled. “Ah, but I am still better looking.”

            Sirius laughed. “Pull up seat and find you a glass. Tell me of all the good mischief that’s been had since I left.”

 

            Another third of the bottle later Sirius was laying on the floor laughing. “You should have seen Minerva’s face when she came to tell me that you and James enchanted the prefect’s bathroom to announce to any passerby whom was in the bathroom and what they were doing. She couldn’t decide if she was proud, embarrassed or furious.”

            Sirius laughed harder.

            “I thought she was going to quiet teaching altogether when you two swore you were innocent.”Albus continued. “She never could prove it. But everyone knew.”

            “It really wasn’t us; It was Remus, but the whole thing was so bloody brilliant that we let everyone think it was us.”

            Dumbledore chuckled. “Ah yes, Mr. Lupin ever the brain realizing your mischief.”

            The reminder Remus sobered Sirius up quite a bit. “Have you seen him since your release.”

            He shook his head. “No, I have so much going on. Dealing with mother; getting to know my son; trying to find a flat, not to mention a job. I would like too, when things get a bit more settled.”

            “Professor Gobbetree is retiring at the end of the spring.” Dumbledore hummed.

            “That’s hard to believe, I always figured he’d die and pull a Professor Binns.”

            Albus folded his hands in a triangle. “If I remember correctly, one of your N.E.W.T’s level O’s was in Ancient Runes. “

            Sirius looked up. “Yeah... The other was Charms, but no one wants to hire a wizard straight from Azkaban.”

            “I do.”

            Sirius sat up. “You’re having me on.”

            “Who better to stop mischief than the master himself? You’re quite capable. You and Harry could live in Hogsmeade Village, and you could be away from your mother.” Dumbledore stood to leave. “You can write me an owl formal accepting the position when you’re sober… Professor Black.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since it will be coming soon would y'all let me know what house you think Harry Black-Potter will be in. Y'all can let me know here in the comments or on my tumblr. ktwinchesterhale.


	4. The future of Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius is a drama queen whose hair is perfect. Hyperion and Draco get friends. Sirius really really misses Remus.

           To say Walburga was upset about Sirius moving to Hogsmeade Village was a gross understatement. Things were thrown and not just with magic. If her temper wasn’t quelled soon Sirius’s Christmas with Harry would be a disaster.

            Sirius really didn’t see why his mother was being so dramatic-other that she had the Black Family madness. Harry would be over at Grimmauld Place every couple of days. He had no clue what the woman was going to do when the boy went off to Hogwarts. If Sirius was lucky, she’d work herself into a heart attack well before then.

            The only way to calm her down was for Sirius to leave her alone with Harry for a few hours. With her latest tantrum Sirius found himself wondering around Zonko’s, reminiscing about the times he spent there with James and Peter… and Remus. He had a sudden craving for a chocolate frog, but he still needed to find a present for Harry before he went to Honeydukes.

            Sirius was failing at what to get the six year old for the Hols. James and him had made a packed that Harry wasn’t allowed to touch the Invisibility Cloak until he turned eleven.

            This vow had been made shortly after the pair had spent three hours looking for the baby. Even then the only reason they found him was because he had started crying. Another condition of the packed was Remus and Lily was never to know.

            Damn Remus was on his mind. _It’s being in Zonko’s and the mistletoe_. Sirius reasoned with himself.

            _Sirius was standing under some enchanted Mistletoe in the back of Zonko’s. Sirius had put some warding on it that wouldn’t allow someone out from under it until they gave him a kiss. James was standing off to the side laughing as Sirius failed to entice any girls into his trick._

_Remus and Peter returned from the bookshop only to find Sirius sulking, and James grinning from ear to ear._

_“Moony! Thank goodness! Prongs over there is less than sympathetic. I need you to go and find somebody for me to snog.”_

_“What?”_

_“Prince Charming here, mucked up the charm up so now he can’t leave his own ward unless someone kisses him.”_

_Peter snickered. “What Sirius didn’t think a plan through before rushing into something? He would never.” Moony said sarcastically._

_Sirius was pacing in his three-foot circle at this point. “Yeah yeah, just help me out you would you, Moony. You ought to go find Evans just to help me spite Prongs.”_

_Remus grinned at Peter. “She was just at the bookstore, we could probably catch her.”_

_James walked over to between Peter and Remus. As he spoke he put an arm around Remus’ shoulder. “Moony, you wouldn’t get in the way of true love would you.”_

_“Never. I think Sirius and Lily will make a darling couple.”_

_Everyone but James laughed. “Aw, but I thought you could be the one to set our lovely Prince free.”_

_Remus gave Prongs a very confused look before James shoved Remus into Sirius._

_Sirius laughed. “Well, well, looks like I finally have my Lady.” He grabbed Remus’s hand and kissed it._

_Remus rolled his eyes. “Just shut and kiss me so we can go back to the Castle.”_

_Sirius grabbed Remus around the waist and dipped him. “Such a demanding one you are.”_

_Remus laughed before cupping Padfoot’s jaw and kissing him. Sirius’ world-view shattered. Moony’s lips were demanding and soft and tasted like chocolate and butterbeer. Sirius kissed back. The other boy’s hip was pressed into his crotch and his hand was fisted in Sirius’ hair. He groaned when Remus sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and teased his tongue long Sirius’s lip._

_It was just like Moony to be a bloody tease. Sirius opened his own mouth to tease him right back._

_Moony moaned and arched in his arms pressing into his hips into Sirius’ own hard cock. ‘Oh Merlin’s fucking- Sirius was hard from kissing a dude- He was hard from kissing Moony.’_

_When reality hit him, Sirius dropped Moony and bolted._

 

            A blast of horrible smelling green smoke struck him in the face. Pulling Sirius back from the past and knocking him off his feet.

            When he looked up his head was spinning and he was seeing double. A little boy was standing over him grinning and laughing. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head to check for bleeding.

            Suddenly a very angry woman came marching over to yell at the boys. “Fred George! How many times do I have to tell-”

            Well he wasn’t seeing double, but Sirius knew that voice. Molly Weasley- Quiet possibly the most terrifying woman on the planet. Had she not been pregnant most of the war he was sure she would have taken down more Death Eaters than any auror. Last time Sirius saw Molly, she was chasing after her twin two year olds that he and James were constantly enabling in their mayhem.

            They were terrors. Sirius couldn’t wait to watch Snape and Filch flounder at trying to rein them in in a few years.

            “Molly?”

            She looked up from reprimanding her twins her anger gone in a flash. “Sirius Black! How ever are you? Last time I saw you was when Lily was still pregnant.”

            “I’m fine thanks. I see you have your hands full these days.” He said getting to his feet.

            Molly turned and gave a warning glare to the twins who were about to pick up another stink bomb. They slowly put it back. “I sleep with both eyes open.”

            Sirius grinned. “Well, not to worry, in a few years they’ll be at Hogwarts and I’ll be the one with out sleep.”

            “Good Lord, who on Earth thought it a good idea to make you a teacher. You’re more likely to cause mischief than ta stop it.”

            “I think Dumbledore is just bored and wants to see me and Snape fight.”

            At that moment another red haired boy came running up to Mrs. Weasley crying. He was wirily like his brothers, younger than them- about Harry’s age in fact.

            “Mom! Fred put a chocolate frog down my trousers!”

            Molly let out a sigh. “If you will excuse me Sirius. It was lovely to see you again.”

            “Good to see you too.” Sirius kissed her cheek. “Give Arthur a kiss for me.” He winked.

            Molly rolled her eyes with a smile before stomping towards the twins.

 

 

            Grimmuald Place was quiet upon Sirius’ entry. He cast a quick silencing charm on the stairs to check in on Harry and Draco. The boys were in Harry’s room whispering back and forth in Parseltongue.

            Sirius shook his head and headed back down stairs. It was going to be impossible to convince people his son wasn’t a Dark Lord if all he did was talk to Malfoy and his extremely dangerous pet in Parseltongue.

            At the landing of the stairs, Lucius waited next to Walburga. His arms were crossed and his face held and more so than normal irritated look.

            Sirius rolled his eyes. “Yes, dear. Is there something on your mind?” Sirius batted his eye lashed at Lucius.

            The blond sneered. “Don’t get smart with me. I came here to pick up my son. Not get chatted up by a blood traitor.”

            Sirius snorted. “As if I’d want you, Malfoy. Besides I don’t think any man could compare to the size of the stick up your arse.”

            Lucius hissed. “I’m not bent like you; despite how much you would like me to be!”

            “Oh please! You’re kissed more arseholes than I ever will.”

            “You abhorrent Squib! You wouldn’t know how to be a respectable pureblood if you were imperiused!”

            Sirius was completely un-phased; Walburga’s insults to him at thirteen were more imaginative and definitely cut more where it hurt. “You wear a wig to hide your receding hairline.” He deadpanned. Lucius jaw dropped like he’d been stunned.

    “You… How dare you!”

            “Sirius! Lucius! Enough! You’re grown men for Merlin’s sake. Act like it.”

            Lucius straightened his robes and cleared his throat. “The Black Patriarch and Matriarch as well as myself have discussed it and we have decided as a compromise that your will select the children which play dates for Hyperion and Draco. However, the children must be pureblood and of the sacred twenty-eight.”

            Despite being a lone Marauder, Sirius could see the opening of a loophole in his family’s requirements. They practically made it to easy for him.

            Sirius sighed. “That’s quite limiting, but you leave me no choice. I’ll consult the family catalogs on the twenty-eight families and their members immediately.”

            Sirius managed to hide his glee until he was in the tapestry room. The thing very few knew was that the Black Family Tapestry continued onto other walls. Pollux had covered those lines up to keep visitors from knowing the shared blood with the ‘riffraff’.

            Sirius pulled out his wand and levitated the shelves out from the walls, before using a shrinking charm on them. The change revealed the long hidden lines of Arcturus Black I’s eldest two daughters: Callidora Longbottom and Cedrella Weasley.

     He followed Callidora’s branch first. He son had married Augusta MacMillan and they had a son, which Sirius had fought along side in the war. The calligraphy letters that spelled out Frank and Alice Longbottom brought sadness to his heart. He had heard what Bellatrix had done to them. He remembered how Alice and Lily would sit and talk at Order of the Phoenix meetings about dreams of Harry and Neville growing up to be friends.

He could at leat honor both Women’s sacrifice by opening the door for the women’s dream.

Next he followed the tree branch of Cedrella Weasley, well what was left of its chard remains.

   But the tapestry had a loophole. Even after someone was blasted off of the tapestry their line would continue as long as it remained pure. For example, Harry was on the tree where Andromeda’s daughter never appeared.

   Sirius followed to her red haired sons specifically Arthur and Molly. He enjoyed seeing Molly again and it would be fun to have someone around who Lucius feared. Conveniently, they had a son who was going to be in the same year as Harry.

Sirius yelled for Kreacher to bring him some parchment and a quill.

 

    Lucius was furious with Sirius’ choice of playmates. Which only made the whole more delightful. Needless to say Lucius and Narcissa did not show up for the scheduled afternoon tea. They simply owled Sirius letting him know that most _regrettably_ urgent business matters had come up. Sirius just rolled his eyes at the letter.

They, of course, sent Draco along though. Not wanting anyone to be closer to Lord Potter than darling Draco.

   Augusta arrived early with Neville in tow. He could definitely see Frank in the boy’s face but the dirty blond hair was all Augusta. He was missing his two front teeth and clutching a book to his chest.

  Sirius grinned at Augusta and turned on his charm. “Why Mrs. Longbottom, I didn’t know you knew how to make youth potions. You don’t look old enough to have a grandson.” Sirius winked.

She brushed a phantom hair behind her ear. “Oh Sirius, you do flatter me so… such remarks are completely unfounded, but I do love to hear your lies.”

“Nonsense. You grow more beautiful by the day.”

“Sirius, you were born just to frustrate women through wishing you were attracted to them.”

Sirius smiled. “And who is this young man?”

            Augusta placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder urging him forward.

            “Harry! Draco! You have a guest! Come introduce yourselves!”

            There was a great commotion up stairs, before Harry appeared sliding down the banister. Draco trailed behind with his head held high in a snobbish way, both boys looking every bit their father’s sons.

Harry natural reached the base first. He reached his hand out to shake the other boy’s hand. “I’m Hyperion Black Potter; you can call me ‘arry.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Neville. Neville Longbottom.”

   Draco extended his hand to Neville as he rolled his eyes at Harry. “Sorry about _Lord Potter_ he has the manors of a troll.” He glared at Harry. “A proper introduction goes like this: How do you do Lord Longbottom, I am Draco Abraxas Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy’s.” He shook Neville’s hand.

“See Harry was that so hard.”

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco. “I’m sorry he’s such a snob.”

Draco ignored Harry’s comment because his eyes locked on the book in Neville’s arms.

  “Whatcha reading?” He asked. “ I myself love to read. It’d be nice to have someone to talk about books with.”

  “Oh… um… It’s a book about plants. I like them a lot. I really like to sit in the gardens and read.”

  “You will love the manor then, we have the best gardens, the only problem is Father’s evil peacocks. I’ll ask father if you can come over sometime.”

  Neville smiled a bit and stopped hiding behind his book so much. “I’d like that.”

  “I bet when we go to Hogwarts you’ll be brilliant at the plant class. I’ll be ace at potions but plants help with that, or so I’ve read. I read a whole book on monkswood the other day. Did you know-”

  Harry groaned. “Dracooo. We finally have somebody else to play with and your just talking about books. Let’s play!”

  Harry dashed up the stairs. Draco grabbed Neville’s arm and dragged him along.

  It wasn’t even half an hour later when the boys were called back down stairs again to meet Ronald Weasley.

   Sirius noted that Draco wasn’t his usual outgoing self while introducing himself to the redhead. His reservation was no doubt Lucius’ doing. He wasn’t going to deal with Lucius’ cots wallop in his house.

  Sirius asked Draco to come to the kitchen. Draco was already pouting when he walked into the kitchen.

  “Why am I in trouble? I didn’t do anything.”

  “Draco, you’re not in trouble. You seem like you don’t like Ron.” Sirius knelt down to look the boy in the eyes.

  Draco leaned in as if he was about to tell Sirius a secret. “He’s a Weasley.”

  “Yes he is. Is there something wrong with being a Weasley?”

  “Father says that they are awful blood traitors. And I shouldn’t be around blood traitors.”

  Sirius sighed. “Do you know what blood traitor means?”

  “Of course!... It’s um… I don’t know.”

  “Then let’s not judge people for being something that we don’t understand. Ron’s father and yours don’t like each other and call each other names all the time. But you aren’t your father no more than Ron is his.” Sirius placed his hands on Draco’s shoulders.

  “Do you know why Neville lives with his Gran instead of his parents like you do?”

  Draco shook his head.

  “Because of something your Aunt Bellatrix did in the war. She hurt them really bad. But Neville didn’t judge you by what she did. So maybe you shouldn’t judge Ron based on your parents history. Sound good?”

   Draco looked at his feet and nodded his head.

   “Good. Go fetch Harry, Neville and Ron; Kreacher made biscuits.”

   Watching the four boys gallivant around the cottage made Sirius’ heartache with nostalgia. And the full moon was merely two weeks away. He needed to find Remus before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to get this one up. I graduated college and worked in an accounting firm during tax season. So its been a long road for me. But i've had very salty friends salt at me for not writing on the one fic of mine she'll read.
> 
> Based on the comments I know a lot of you thought Ron and Neville weren't gonna be key players in this story. Well you were wrong. Sirius would never let his Son be raised strictly around pureblood elitist. and we all know he would want Harry mischievous gang like he had.  
> Ron and Draco's friendship is gonna be really fun to write when they get to hogwarts. I see them hurling insults at each other infront of their dads and getting each other 'passive aggressive' gifts for christmas. Like Draco getting Ron a new quidditch helmet with a crown on it. and Ron begging Molly to make a sweater for Draco that is way to big and crimson and gold because Ron is 'sick of hearing him complain about how cold the slytherin dungeon is'.  
> Harry and Draco's relationship is gonna be that of an old married couple.  
> Draco and Harry's relationship with Neville is gonna basically be this meme 
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/06/f7/81/06f78104399e4f80662b8fa49e8f0e2c.jpg
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Remember to let me know what house you think Harry should be in. 
> 
> Lots of Love! Thanks for Reading and Commenting and Leaving Kudos!.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it. There will be no fixing of typos sorry. Archive makes it to hard to go back and correct them (formatting). Please do not repost on other cites. I of course do not own the wonderful world Jk created i just wis to play there.


End file.
